


Tasty Surprise:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e02 Kuipeia E Ka Makani Apaa (Knocked Flat By The Wind; Sudden Disaster), Episode: s10e03 E Uhi Ana Ka Wa I Hala I Na Mea I Hala (Passing Times Obscures The Past), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Human Plate/Human Plates, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Sundae/Ice Cream Sundaes, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s10e02 Kuipeia E Ka Makani Apaa (Knocked Flat By The Wind; Sudden Disaster), Post-Episode: s10e03 E Uhi Ana Ka Wa I Hala I Na Mea I Hala (Passing Times Obscures The Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Table Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Quinn each come home from an exhausted day, He found a tasty surprise, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	1. Part One: Danny & Kono:

*Summary: Danny & Quinn each come home from an exhausted day, He found a tasty surprise, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!* 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was very exhausted from the crap week that he had after the tunnel collapse, to Quinn getting arrested for Money Laundering. It was too much, & he didn’t know if he could take it anymore.

The Blond came through the door after making sure that Quinn was okay after getting her out of jail, & made it home to her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, cause he knew that his partner was worried too.

“Kono ?”, He called out, as he made his way further into the room. “In here”, Kono calls out from the kitchen, He went to where his lover was, & he stood frozen in shock, as the blond found his lover on the table naked, & covered in food from her breasts, down to her special spot.

“I hope you are hungry, I want you to know that I slaved away all day on this”, Officer Kono Kalakaua said purring, as she gave him a wink, & waits for him to make his next move. Danny went straight to her, like the former rookie predicted.

He began to tease the beautiful native’s breasts, as he was getting every last bit of food off. She was withering, as he was worshiping her body, & having his fun, He ate out her spot, & turned her around, & rimmed her, Giving her the best anal sex that he has ever given.

She gave back as well, as she received, The Former Surfer was given him oral, & anal sex, plus the best handjob, & blowjob ever, while she was fucking him through the table. When they were spent, & done, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said this to her. 

“This was the best way to have sex, Hands down, That was a tasty surprise”, Kono said sleepily, “Next time, You will be the human plate”, & snuggled up to him, & fell asleep, Danny has no problem with that, as he kissed the top of her head, & joined her. He just want to forget about the tunnel collapse, & the Quinn drama for awhile.


	2. Part Two: Quinn & Steve:

Sgt. Quinn Liu couldn’t believe that she almost came close to spend the rest of her life in the brig. She owed a lot to her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, for giving her a chance to prove herself, & gave her an ohana, & somewhere to belong. The Former Army Beauty took a deep breath, & before she went inside.

“Steve, Baby ?, I am home”, She said, as she came in, & she hears from upstairs, “I got a surprise for you, Quinn”, She smiles, as she headed upstairs to her bedroom, as she took two steps at a time, as she can’t wait to see her man, & spend the evening with him.

She licked her lips at the sight of her lover dressed up to look like an ice cream sundae, as soon as she got into the room. **“Damn, He looks good enough to eat”**, she thought to herself, & hurried to get undress, & join him on the bed for a fun night.

“You _are_ every woman’s sexual fantasy, when you are like that”, she purred, as she went over to him. She licked every part of his body, & making sure that he was enjoying himself.

“God, Please don’t stop, Please don’t stop, as she got every last bit of ice cream left, & toppings off of him. Her warm tongue was making him feel good in all of the right places. His cock reached the point of interest, & he was enjoying the experience tenfold.

With wild abandonment, He took her body, & soul. He was giving her all that he could give, & she was eagerly taking it, as he was eating her out teasing her nipples, & rimming her, enjoying her sweetness. Quinn shivered, as she enjoyed his touches, caresses, & kisses.

They denied & controlled each other’s orgasms, as a result of it, They had multiple orgasms between them. The bed was rocking back, & forth, as the couple were fucking each other, & meeting the other’s rhythm. They snuggled, & cuddled before they headed for the shower, so they can clean up, When they got out, They cleaned up the bed.

They put fresh sheets on the bed, & they changed into some pajama shorts, & tops. When they got into bed, & got closer. Steve fell asleep immediately, As Quinn was drifting off, she thought with a smile, that this evening was the most tasty evening ever. She joined Steve in a peaceful sleep on that special night.


End file.
